Hohoemi No Bakudan!
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Sensui and Itsuki go into a garden and talk about life, and somehow Sensui's smile comes into the equation... just a small talk of love between the two! [SensuiItsuki] Enjoy!


_**Hohoemi no Bakudan**_

_(A Smile That's a Bomb)_

**Chinese Fairy: **This is a path away from "Bloody Roses Mean Love" but I really want to write a Sensui/Itsuki fic! They are such a good couple! They just seem so right! Don't you think? I think so… Once again, sorry that this is not the next chapter for "Bloody Roses Mean Love" but the next chapter will be up very soon!

Dedicated to all the Sensui and Itsuki fan out there! (No ones in the room) … No comment.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the character! I know, very SAD! (Starts to cry)

**PAIRING: **Sensui/Itsuki! I think that they really belong together… you can see it when Sensui dies. So trust me, good pairing!

**WARNING: **There is really nothing bad in this fic, but there is Shounen-ai, you know… Boy in love with boy. If you don't like it then please leave and enjoy a fic that is to your liking! Thank you!

**SUMMARY: **Sensui and Itsuki are talking about life and how much they care for one another, and somehow Sensui's smile comes into the equation. Itsuki is glad that he met Sensui Shinobu…

**Chinese Fairy: **This is just a few hundred-word conversations between Sensui and Itsuki. So don't expect much! Ja Ne and ENJOY THE FIC!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Hohoemi No Bakudan_**

_(A Smile That's a Bomb)_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"A few days ago… a mission was complete. A few days ago, we finally were given the chance to take a break. Now we are able to find ashort time ofpeace…" Murmured Itsuki as he and his lover –Sensui- walked hand in hand into a Japanese garden.

"Itsuki, why do you have the need to come to this place every time we finish a mission?" asked Sensui, Itsuki just smiled and lead the Spirit Detective to a small pond with Koi fish in it.

"Because, I have never seen anything so beautiful that nature has to offer… until I met you, that is." Sensui blushed and replied, "Hurry up then, we have another mission from Koenma." Itsuki sighed but sat down near the small body of water; he ushered Sensui to sit next to him, the Detective did so.

"Sensui, do you remember when we first met?" questioned Itsuki as he let his body fall back hitting the soft earth. "Yeah… that was the best day of my life, meeting you…" Sensui had that far off gaze, as he remembered the day he met his lover. He was about to kill Itsuki, but along with agreeing to let him live, a part of Sensui wanted to let Itsuki live.

A part of him wanted to get to know the Demon… and when he did, he found love…

"I remember… the day we first kissed, that was funny. You told me you didn't know how to kiss, and you wanted me to show you; when our lips met, I felt happiness." Whispered Sensui, Itsuki smiled and replied, "Those are time I will never forget. And I'll never fail to remember the time I spend with you… you are my life."

Sensui moved closer to Itsuki and alleged, "And you are mine…"

The two closed in for a tender kiss; it only lasted a moment but it made an impression of a lifetime.

When they parted they both smiled and Itsuki was the first to speak, "You have a magnificent smile Sensui…" "How would I know? I'm infatuated about you." Murmured Sensui, Itsuki sighed and rolled over so now he was on top of Sensui. He straddled Sensui's waist and replied, "Well… for your information, you have a smile that is graceful, simple and yet beautiful…"

Itsuki kissed Sensui's forehead, "It shows me when you are happy, and when you are ready to go for anything…" Itsuki kissed Sensui on the tip of the nose.

"And why do you show interest in my smile?" asked Sensui, Itsuki smiled and replied, "I fell in love with everything of you… including your smile. It is you." Itsuki leaned close to kiss Sensui once again, but Sensui closed in first to seal a kiss.

Itsuki eyes widened but swiftly shut, to savor the kiss…

Just as the two of them deepened the kiss… Sensui's Communication Mirror started to ring. Sensui pulled back and was about to get the blasted mirror but Itsuki reached for it first and when he pulled it out he threw it across the garden.

Sensui looked at where the Communication Mirror landed, then looked Itsuki and smiled, "You have excellent method to get rid of Koenma…" Sensui then went back to kissing his lover. Itsuki smiled into the kiss and thought, "I got better things to do then listen to that toddler…'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Owari (ende)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy: **Well that completely sucked! But to all those who actually enjoyed this fic please review telling me so. So then I will believe that it might have been decent! Please excuse me grammar errors and mistakes! Please again, thank you for reading my fic and have a nice day/night! Ja Ne!


End file.
